Arigatou
by Yuki Ryota
Summary: Hinata bertemu dengannya, cinta pertamanya saat musim semi. Tetapi ia harus dihadapkan kepada kenyataan pahit bahwa ia sama sekali tidak ingat dengan cinta pertamanya itu. Hanya satu yang bisa ia lakukan, menunggu. Menunggu kedatangan pria itu saat musim semi selanjutnya./One-shoot pertama saya #SasuHinaBimonthly #Haru #CrackPairingCelebration


Arigatou

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina

Rated T

.

.

.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghirup aroma debu, angin dan bunga sakura yang bercampur menjadi satu. Sesekali meregangkan tangannya. Wanita yang berumur 22 tahun itu menghentikan ketikan pada ponselnya. Ia menoleh menatap ke sekeliling halte bus.

Ia hanya dapat melihat seorang pria dengan tas selempang di sampingnya. Wanita berambut indigo itu terdiam sambil memperhatikan pemuda itu.

Lagi-lagi pria yang sama. Akhir-akhir ini, ia selalu menemukan pria itu dan mendapatinya duduk di bangku yang sama setiap harinya. Dan anehnya setiap ia menemukan pria tersebut, disaat halte bus sudah sepi dan hanya tinggal mereka berdua.

Bahkan ia selalu menemukan pria itu dengan kegiatan yang selalu sama yaitu merokok. Asap yang ditimbulkan oleh benda pembawa penyakit itu menyebar di sekitarnya karena angin yang berhembus. Ia yang sesak saat menghirup asap rokok itu mulai angkat bicara.

"Permisi Tuan. Bisakah anda tidak merokok? Karena baunya membuat saya sesak dan dapat membuat asma saya kambuh."

Pria itu hanya terdiam tanpa merespons. Ia membuang rokoknya dan mematikannya dengan satu injakan lalu menoleh menatap gadis di sampingnya. Wajahnya yang datar tanpa ekspresi dan tidak bisa ditebak oleh Hinata.

Sorot matanya yang tajam menilai penampilan Hinata yang membuatnya agak risih. Pria itu membuka tas selempangnya dan mengambil sekaleng minuman energi.

Tangan panjang yang putih pucat itu terulur di hadapannya dengan minuman energi di genggamannya. Sebelum gadis beriris lavender itu bertanya, pria itu berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Itu sisa hasil penjualanku. Aman."

Hinata dengan ragu-ragu menerima minuman yang diberikan oleh pria itu. Ia memegang minuman itu dengan kedua tangannya dan menunduk. Ia malu untuk sekadar berterimakasih.

Ia yang sibuk dengan pikirannya tidak tahu bahwa pria yang memberinya minuman itu telah beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan tas yang sudah diselempangkan. Pria itu berdeham yang membuat Hinata mendongak menatap pria itu dengan menyipitkan matanya. Pria itu tampak menjulang tinggi di hadapannya dengan cahaya matahari yang meneranginya. Membuatnya tampak bersinar di mata Hinata.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu yang tampak kelelahan."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku? Uchiha Sa..ke"

Pemuda itu pergi tanpa tahu bahwa ia meninggalkan seorang gadis dengan wajah yang memerah.

.

.

.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya, sesekali memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya serasa berdenyut dan badannya terasa lemas. Ruangan itu gelap, hanya cahaya dari kota dan cahaya bulan yang menerangi ruangan itu. Itu hanya mimpi, pikirnya. Akhir-akhir ini ia selalu bermimpi tentang pria itu. Ia tidak tahu kenapa. Ia merasa tak pernah kenal dengan pria itu, tetapi entah kenapa hatinya selalu berdesir setiap mengingat mimpi itu.

Hinata, nama wanita itu. Ia berusaha bangun dari tidurnya dan bersandar pada tempat tidurnya. Sesekali ia meringis merasakan sakit di kepalanya yang tak kunjung sembuh. Ia menatap sekeliling ruangan itu. Ia tahu ia berada dimana. Tempat berbau obat itu sangat menyesakkan bagi Hinata.

Ia bahkan tak tahu kenapa secara tiba-tiba ia berada di ruangan ini, yang ia ingat adalah ia sedang menyelesaikan ceritanya yang akan dijadikan cerita di sebuah majalah anak-anak. Hinata yang asik termenung tidak menyadari suara pintu terbuka yang otomatis membawa cahaya yang menyelinap masuk ke ruangan itu.

Seorang dengan jas putih dan wanita dengan pakaian suster serta Ibunya memasuki ruangan dan menyalakan ruangan itu. Ia menyipitkan mata menyadari cahaya yang secara tiba-tiba membuatnya silau.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Hinata-san?" tanya dokter itu memeriksa Hinata dengan dibantu oleh sang suster.

"Baik dok, hanya saja saya sering merasa kesakitan."

"Kesakitan? Di bagian mana?"

"Biasanya selalu di area kepala."

Dokter itu terdiam dan menatap Hinata dan Ibu Hinata bergantian. Dengan hati-hati ia bertanya, "Apa anda mengingat sesuatu yang membuat kepala anda sakit?"

"Iya dok. Apa saya terkena amnesia? Karena saya tidak ingat kejadian setengah tahun yang lalu dan penyebab saya seperti ini," dokter itu tersentak mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Saya kaget bahwa anda yang mengatakannya, Hinata-san. Tapi dugaan anda benar, anda mengalami amnesia parsial. Dan maaf memberitahu hal ini, anda sudah mengalami koma selama 3 bulan."

.

.

Hinata mengaduk-ngaduk kopinya tanpa minat, ia bahkan tak mendengarkan kedua sahabatnya yang asik bercerita. Naruto dan Tenten adalah sahabat yang tetap mendukungnya walau ia dalam keadaan yang menurutnya menyebalkan, keadaan dimana ia tak ingat apapun.

"Hahahaha, kau tahu setelah itu Sakura-chan marah besar kepadaku!" seru Naruto bergembira yang membuat Tenten mencibirnya.

"Dasar cabul. Oh ya Hinata, apa kau mau menemaniku untuk wawancara nanti malam?" tanya Tenten mengalihkan topik pembicaraan yang membuat Naruto menggerutu.

"Kenapa bukan Naruto-kun saja?" tanya Hinata sedikit enggan.

"Ia pasti akan mengacaukan wawancaraku. Aku tidak mau wawancaraku berantakan! Sudah berkali-kali aku dimarahi oleh atasan karena tidak bisa menjadi reporter yang baik karena dia!" tuduh Tenten

"Hei, aku tidak mengacaukan wawancaramu!" bantah Naruto dengan suara yang tinggi.

"Apanya yang tidak meru-"

"Bisakah kalian diam? Kepalaku sakit mendengar perdebatan kalian," potong Hinata saat Tenten akan menyuarakan pembelaannya.

"Ah gomen ne Hinata. Mana yang sakit?" Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Lebih baik aku pulang," kata Hinata dan mengambil tas jinjingnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang didera rasa bersalah.

"Kau sih yang membuat Hinata marah," kata Naruto menyenggol lengan Tenten.

"Berhentilah menuduhku, kita sama-sama salah disini."

.

.

9 bulan kemudian

"Hinata, kali ini kau harus ikut denganku!"

"Apalagi Tenten?" tanya Hinata malas

"Apalagi? Tentu saja kau harus ikut aku menghadiri itu!"

"Itu apa? Aku si-"

"Kali ini sibuk apa?"

"Ada pertunjukan yang harus aku urus. Aku masih junior dan harus mengurus ini Tenten."

"Kenapa kau selalu menolakku? Aku butuh teman untuk menghadiri pesta pertunangan anak bungsu Uchiha."

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mengerti keadaanku?"

"Hinata itu hanya pekerjaan tak penting. Gaara-san pasti memaklumimu, bukannya kau disukai olehnya? Kau bisa menggunakan pesonamu untuk jam kosong. Ayo-"

"Cukup Tenten. Aku lelah aku tak mau menghadiri kegiatan yang tak ada hubungannya denganku," Hinata langsung pergi meninggalkan Tenten di kafe sendirian sambil membawa gulungan-gulungan kertas yang sangat penting.

Sudah enam bulan lamanya Hinata menjadi penulis sebuah cerita anak-anak. Disamping itu, ia juga bekerja di sebuah perusahaan opera dan pertunjukan.

Sudah setahun dan ia masih belum tahu identitas pemuda itu, yang ia tahu marga pria itu adalah Uchiha. Sebisa mungkin ia menjauh dari kata itu, ia berusaha mengenyahkan fikiran negatifnya mengenai berita tentang pertunangan Uchiha itu.

Bagaimana jika orang yang ingin ditemuinya dalah orang yang bertunangan? Bagaimana jika orang itu pergi keluar negeri? Bagaimana jika orang itu tidak mau bertemu dengannya? Pikiran-pikiran negatif muncul di benak Hinata tanpa tahu bahwa seorang kucing hitam menggigit salah satu kertas yang dibawanya

Grep

"Miaw~" Hinata tersentak dari pikirannya, ia lalu menatap kucing hitam yang mulai berlari dengan kertas yang digigitnya. Ia mengecek gulungannya.

'_Gawat!'_ batin Hinata

"Kucing! Jangan ambil kertas itu!" ujar Hinata berlari sambil mengejar kucing hitam yang membawa kertas di mulutnya.

Hinata terus berlari tak peduli bahwa ia menabrak orang, yang ia pentingkan adalah gulungan kertas yang berisi ide-ide cemerlangnya. Berkali-kali ia hampir menabrak sepeda, tiang, dan ibu-ibu serta penjual. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat lampu merah pejalan kaki menyala. Sedangkan kucing itu sudah menyebrang.

Ia mendengus kesal dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ia lalu melepaskan heelsnya tanpa memedulikan orang lain yang menatapnya kaget karena ia berdiri tanpa alas kaki. Ia merasa sakit berlari sampai kakinya lecet. Matanya dengan teliti memperhatikan ke arah mana kucing itu pergi.

Warna hijau pun menyala, ia dengan segera berlari mengejar kucing itu. Ia memasukkan heelsnya di tasnya. Tak peduli tasnya akan berdebu atau kotor. Ia berlari tak peduli orang-orang mencemooh karena penampilannya.

Akhirnya ia mendapapati kucing hitam itu berhenti diatas sebuah nisan. Hinata baru menyadari bahwa ia berada di sebuah pemakaman. Ia mengatur nafasnya dan terperanjat kaget melihat nama yang tertera di nisan itu.

Buk

Hinata jatuh terduduk dengan tangan yang memegang erat kepalanya. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut. Ia merasakan kesakitan. Tiba-tiba memori yang tersimpan muncul kembali.

_"Siapa namamu?"_

_"Uchiha Sasuke."_

Hinata memegang erat dada yang berada di sebelah kiri. Ia merasa kesakitan. Dua tahun tidak berjumpa, ia malah dihadapkan pada kenyataan pahit ini. Ia bahkan menolak semua cinta yang datang padanya demi menunggu pria itu.

Lebih dari setengah tahun tidak bertemu dalam keadaan dirinya yang amnesia. Tanpa sadar air mata turun ke pipinya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sembagi mengepalkan tangannya.

Ia merasa sakit, sakit yang teramat sangat di bagian dada dan kepalanya. Ia perih karena mengetahui fakta bahwa pria yang selama ini dinantikannya, malah harus ia temukan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Hinata berteriak sekencang-kencangnya seraya memukulkan kedua tangannya pada hamparan rumput, tak peduli bahwa tannya kotor.

Ia hanya ingin meluapkan segala emosinya dan rasa sakitnya.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau mati, hah?"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab telah membuatku seperti ini!"

"Kau jahat! Setelah memberi kenangan kepadaku dengan seenaknya kau menghilang, hah?!"

"Kau benar-benar harus bertanggung jawab!" teriak Hinata kencang, kemudian terengah-engah sambil sesenggukan.

Wush

Ini percuma, pikir Hinata. Ia membiarkan helaian rambutnya diterpa angin, menikmati angin musim semi yang membuat dadanya sesak.

Tuk

"Aw! Ittai," keluh Hinata memegangi kepalanya. Ia mendongak menatap sumber masalah dari sakitnya yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Ini percuma kau tahu?" _suara ini…_

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berusaha mencari tahu sosok yang berada dihadapannya itu.

"Itu sisa hasil penjualanku. Aman." _Kata-kata itu… _Dengan perlahan ia mencoba bangkit.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu yang tampak kelelahan," Hinata berjalan perlahan-lahan mencari tahu sosok itu.

"Namaku? Uchiha Sasuke," detik itu juga angin berhembus menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura, dan sejenak menghilangkan cahaya yang menutupi pria yang berada di hadapannya. Wajahnya yang tampak semakin tampan dan dewasa dengan garis rahangnya yang kuat.

Bruk

"Hoi-hoi apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke kaget mendapati Hinata yang langsung memeluknya.

"Kau jahat! Brengsek! Menyebalkan! Sampah!"

"Bukannya kau memeluk sampah?" tanya Sasuke menyeringai

"Ya! Aku memeluk sampah yang membuatku gila! Aku benar-benar gila!"

"Dasar… kau tak tahu bahwa kau juga membuatku gila, Hyuuga."

"Apa?"

"Setelah kejadian itu kau tertabrak dan kau membuatku khawatir," balas Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata."Aku bahkan tak punya kesempatan menyelamatkanmu."

"Sasuke-san…" air mata Hinata tumpah kembali, ia memeluk erat pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Bisakah kau menggunakan suffix-kun?" pinta Sasuke

"Kau belum bertanggung jawab atas ini semua dan kau langsung meminta sesuatu?!"

"Baiklah, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Berjanjilah…" Hinata meregangkan pelukannya dan mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji?" tanya Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu ada di sisiku dan tidak pernah melepasku dan…" wajah Hinata memerah padam, Sasuke melebarkan seringainya, ia tahu apa yang akan diucapkan oleh wanita yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Dan?"

"Selalu mencintaiku…" kata Hinata malu-malu

"Hn, aku berjanji," kata Sasuke menautkan jari kelingkingnya dan membawa Hinata ke pelukannya.

End?

.

.

.

Omake

"Jadi kuburan siapa itu Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata

"Oh itu kuburanku…"

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata gagap

"Itu kuburan hasil yang gagal dari produk minuman energiku. Kau tidak membaca ke bawah ya?"

Hinata menoleh dan mengamati nisan itu lagi.

In Memoriam

Uchiha Sasuke

Sasuke's energy drink

"Aku sudah sukses berkat usahaku membuat minuman energi."

Hinata mendengus. "Lalu pertunangan siapa itu? Bukan pertunanganmu?"

"Oh, itu pertunangan Shisui, adikku."

"Ne Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn?"

"Arigatou," Sasuke masih terdiam menunggu lanjutan ucapan Hinata.

"Arigatou untuk minuman energi dan arigatou telah mencintaiku," kata Hinata dengan suara yang semakin rendah. Sasuke tersenyum tipis

"Hn."

Akhirnya mereka berjalan keluar dari pemakaman Uchiha diselingi dengan canda tawa dan kelopak bunga musim semi mengelilingi mereka. Tanpa tahu seseorang yang menggendong kucing hitam tadi menatap ke mereka dengan seringainya.

"Dasar baka otoutou. Kau harus kuberitahu kepada kaa-san dan langsung menikahkanmu dengan gadis itu. Lihat saja nanti," kata pria yang bernama Itachi tersebut terkikik.

**END**


End file.
